Like A Star
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: To Ikuto, Amu is like a star. Songfic! Like A Star by Taio Cruz  AMUTO Happy Belated birthday Ikuto!    I wanted to do this yesterday but I was grounded


**Suteneko: Happy Birthday Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: You mean belated… my birthday was yesterday…**

**Suteneko: Sorry, I was grounded**

**Yoru: Why-nya?**

**Suteneko: Stupid reason, don't ask.**

**Ikuto: Whatever at least the fic is Amuto. **

**AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its other characters.**

_Like a star, a star, a star, a star._

_(X5)_

Every night, I would watch Amu get ready for bed. She would come out of her room, onto her balcony, robe and all, drinking her milk. I seriously don't get why she even drinks the stuff. I mean, seriously milk is said to be a breast enhancement drink but it sure didn't help Amu, not even the tiniest bit. Her chest is as flat as a board! Maybe I should convince her to see a doctor about her slow growth. But it isn't just watching her drink milk like the old man her charas call her but what she does afterwards. What she does is she sings. The songs she sings are songs that remind her of what she wants to be, strong, confident, graceful and beautiful. And when she sings, she somehow just pushes away all my negative emotions and makes me feel happy inside. She really is something.

_She's my everything,_

_Like a morning girl,_

_She's my angel up above my world,_

_She's the only one who understands me,_

_That's why I call her my new family._

At first when I started teasing her, I thought she was someone to mess with. Soon I started saving her or helping her out several times, I thought it was just a mutual friendship between us, nothing special. And then I saw her with THAT guy…

Souma Kukai

It was the first time, I ever saw her alone with a guy and weirdly I felt like pulverizing him. The way he talked and smiled at her was WAY too friendly for my taste. I considered going over and ruining her date but then I asked myself;

Why do I care?

Why am I so overprotective?

Why do I have this attraction to her?

Then Utau showed up and demanded for a fight. She always did that whenever a girl came close to me and she always wins. An irritating little sister…

Why can't she be more like Amu?

_She's the only one that I want by my side_

_She's the only one that I believe can save my life_

_She makes me want to be a better man, oh why_

_She's higher than the sky_

_The suns and the moon_

Then there was the time, Utau told Amu that I always skipped school. Man, did I get a scolding…

"Ikuto!"

"What?"

"Is it true?"

"What is?"

"That you're constantly skipping school? Is it? Is it true?"

"What if it is?'

"Stupid! You need school! Then how are you ever going to succeed in life?"

"Life means nothing to me. So I don't really care. Besides school is bori-"

*SLAP*

"How can you say that? Ikuto…you're someone important to me and I want to see you grow up and be happy, doing the things you want to do. So please make a better effort okay?"

"Okay"

From that moment on, I didn't cut school anymore. This is all because she cried and told me to.

Just why does she have this effect on me?

_Like a star, a star, a star, a star._

_(X5)_

A star…

She was definitely like one at the time when she fought with Utau that day.

I mean when she told everyone how she felt she could shine and become a diamond, it was…

Inspiring.

It's true what she said, that it is frustrating how you always lose, but if you don't give up and persevere, you can achieve.

And at that moment, Dia left Utau and returned to Amu. Dia & Amu transformed becoming Amulet Dia.

_First let me say, she's the best of me_

_Is it cliché to say she's destiny_

_There's no one else but her_

_Well at least for me_

_That's exactly why I must now repeat that_

I never seen Amu shine so brightly before and when she did that, it discouraged Utau, saying that she had lost and her goals and ambitions were over. Before Amu could say anything the most random thing happened!

Amu's little sister showed up!

And her singing is terrible just plain terrible, why can't she sing more like Amu?

Are they even related?

That girl's singing was WAY WAY off-pitch.

But strangely, it encouraged Utau. Utau remembered all the times when she was little and how she dreamed of becoming a singer and she finally chara transformed with El, becoming the character she always wanted to be, a singer that could reach people's hearts with her singing. I'm glad Amu was able to steer her away from the darkness where I still remained but I knew, sooner or later, my star will save me.

_[Chorus] _

_She's the only one that I want by my side_

_She's the only one that I believe can save my life_

_She makes me want to be a better man, oh why_

_She's higher than the sky_

_The suns and the moon_

When I was Death Rebel, Amu snapped me back to reality when she hugged me. She was crying too but before I could hug her back, she pulled away and smiled. I smiled back and then, her Humpty Lock started to glow.

_Like a star, a star, a star, a star._

_(X5)_

Together we transformed, Amu became Amulet Fortune & I became Seven Seas Treasure. Don't ask me how it ended up with seven though; I don't have a clue on why it is seven. When I saw Amu, I though she looked beautiful, I had to remember that Amu was 5 years younger than me and Tadase was with us. Damn, I really wanted to kiss her!

_She's my star, my light, starry night_

_Aviator shades 'cause she shines so bright_

_Beats on the G5, songs I write_

_Just so I can take her on the G5 flights_

_Yeah, she's my type, just my height_

_She's my fit, she's just right_

_She's like, 'I think we might, go far'_

_I'm like, 'you right'_

_She can be my angel wings_

_Her voice sounds like an angel sings_

_Yeah, I'll be back for the trademark strings_

_Just try to compliment the sounds she brings_

_She's like, 'we could go far'_

_I'm like, 'you, you, you, are'_

_I'm like, 'you, you, you, are'_

_'You are my guiding star'_

I couldn't hold back anymore, I kissed her on the cheek and man…

Utau & Tadase saw it and were pissed!

Amu's face was so red too. So cute…

_Like a star, a star, a star, a star._

_(X5)_

When I see her again, I hope to see her grown up so I can finally court her and maybe do some "night activities" together.

**Ikuto: I like the last part.**

**Amu: Hentai!**

**Suteneko: Please review!**


End file.
